


Sweet Whishes

by lyrawinter



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Consensual Sex, Cuddle, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Hugs, Romance, mentions of abuse in scene 9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 12:41:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17224277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyrawinter/pseuds/lyrawinter
Summary: A Christmas gift for petyrbaealish whose prompt is as follows: "A snowed in type scenario at Christmas. maybe Petyr visits the Starks for a business matter, and there's a blizzard and he's stuck with them. Sparks fly between him and Sansa. Ned and Cat are not happy. He ends up spending Christmas Eve and day with them. They live out in the middle of nowhere, and first it's a blizzard, then the temp drops dangerously and freezes everything and cars won't start and the electricity is knocked out so they have to survive by candlelight and with heat from fireplaces. Lot’s of Christmas fluff and romance and flirting."





	Sweet Whishes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [petyrbaealish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/petyrbaealish/gifts).



> Hi! I hope you all had a wonderful holiday :-)
> 
> This is a Christmas gift for my friend petyrbaealish. I'd like to thank her for her support and encouragement, for beta-ing my fics and for writing such amazing stories :-)
> 
> I'd also like to thank all the other Petyr/Sansa authors here. I've read many of your stories over the years and I've enjoyed them so much! 
> 
> I've added the tag "mentions of abuse" because in the scene 9 Sansa talks about Joffrey's behaviour. She doesn't go into too much detail but I wanted to give a heads-up just in case.
> 
>  
> 
> I wish you all a Happy New Year! :-)

December 22nd

1

(Music plays in the background)

Host: Welcome back to A Clash of Kings, the best classic rock station in Westeros! You’re tuned in to 88.1 and this is Varys Spider. During the next 45 minutes I’ll bring you the greatest hits from the seventies: _Kingslayer_ , _The Night is Dark_ and _Chaos Is a Ladder_ are just a few examples from the schedule. But first, let’s see what the weather will be like for the weekend. It seems the temperatures are going to plunge in the next few hours, aren’t they, Tyrion?

Meteorologist: That’s what it seems, Varys. A cold front is moving into the north rapidly. I’d say there’s a 40% chance of snow tomorrow night in Wolfswood, Barrowlands, Moat Cailin and Winterfell.

Shit. Petyr tightened his grip on the steering wheel when he heard the last name. Winterfell. He was heading towards there now for a business matter. Since he hated the cold, he would never have chosen the north for a leisure trip. No, he had to meet with Ned Stark, a world-renowned swordsmith.

Ned lived with his wife, Catelyn, and three of his children: Sansa, Arya and Rickon, in an old house made of stone, in the middle of nowhere. Wherever you looked, you could only see an empty area of land that seemed to have no end, filled with moss and thickets in the summer, and mud or snow the rest of the year.

At the northwest, many hundreds of feet from there, was Wolfswood, a vast forest said to be enchanted. According to popular belief, there was a colony of supernatural wolves in there, and everyone who heard their howling at night would be turned into an oak. Of course, there was no way to prove whether it was true or false unless you went near enough to the forest to hear the howling.

There was no evidence that someone had ever dared to do so.

The nearest populated area to the Starks’ house was a village of around 500 residents, 30 minutes away by car. There were only a gas station, a grocery store and 4 pubs.

Petyr couldn’t imagine how someone would want to spend their days in such an isolated place. He lived in King’s Landing, on the east coast of Westeros, and the only region he’d visited in the North was Fint’s Finger. It had been several years ago, for a conference on investment and development.

Petyr Baelish was the chief financial officer of Casterly Rock, the Lannisters’ company. The company was dedicated to both the sale and rental of manufacturing medieval inspired items: clothing, weapons, armor, craftwork… The Lannisters bought them from different artisans all over the world. Their usual clients were individuals, museums and movie production companies. The museums often reached out to them to request copies of metal and pottery handicrafts for their exhibitions, while the movie production companies generally rented clothing for their historical dramas.

Petyr usually wasn’t in charge of visiting the artisans to seal agreements. Other employees did so, but he had offered to go this time.

The reason was that he knew Ned’s wife.

It had been a long time since he had seen Catelyn, but they’d been very close in the past, for Petyr had spent many summers with her and her family, the Tullys, when he was a child. His father and Catelyn’s were friends in their youth, and this friendship had lasted until the end. Though Catelyn, her siblings and Petyr had taken different paths in life, he still remembered the summers in Riverrun with great fondness. Was that the reason he’d asked Cersei to let him take charge of the negotiations with Ned Stark? Was he trying to relive the past? Or was he just curious about the current Catelyn?

Petyr wasn’t sure.

What he knew for sure was that sealing the deal would be challenging. Ned had always worked on his own. He’d never collaborated with a company. The Lannisters’ offer was very generous, but Petyr didn’t know if money would be enough to make him sign the agreement. 

 

2

The Starks’ property was demarcated by an iron fence, so tall that only the chimney pipe was visible from outside. There was a doorbell on the gate, and a sign, with the picture of a Giant Alaskan Malamute, that said “Beware of the dogs.”

Petyr parked next to the entrance and got out of the car, the barking of the dogs filling the air in the distance. The cold air made him shiver. He was glad he’d packed several polar fleeces even though he was only staying until tomorrow after lunch. He wasn’t opposed to wearing two or three all at once. He rubbed his hands, huddled against the chill, and rang the doorbell.

A strident noise suppressed the sound of the animals. Petyr cringed unconsciously and waited for someone to open the gate. It wasn’t long before he heard the squeak of the hinge. He stood up straight. The gate started moving but he didn’t see anyone. Then he heard a gasp and realized that there was someone opening it manually. Whoever was on the other side must be pulling it, and the gate seemed heavy.

“Wait! I’ll help you!” he said and began to push.

“Thank you!” a female voice replied, out of breath.

The gate definitely needed to be greased. It would help the hinges slide smoothly and would also stop the atrocious noise.

At least, the physical effort made him forget the cold for a while. And when they stopped, once the gate was open enough, so the car could pass, and the girl got out from behind the door, Petyr also forgot his complaints about the fence.

In front of him, there was the most beautiful girl he’d ever seen. Her hair was long and curly, its color reminded him of the wheat fields at twilight, and her eyes were blue-green, like aquamarines.

“Hi,” she said, a shy smile coloring her features. She extended her hand. “I’m Sansa.”

Petyr hurried to shake her hand.

“Nice to meet you, Sansa. I’m Petyr.”

“Welcome to Winterfell. My mother has gone to buy some supplies with my siblings, and my father is in his workshop, but I can show you your room, if you like.”

“Thank you, I’d love to.” He smiled and added with a polite tone. “I’m sorry I’ve come earlier than expected. There was hardly any traffic.”

“Oh, don’t worry! I’m glad there wasn’t a traffic jam. The weather forecast has probably kept most people from driving. My mother didn’t plan to go to the village today but last night we heard on the radio that the weather will get worse today, and she wanted to make sure we had plenty of groceries and firewood.”

Petyr turned pale.

“You are not suggesting that we could be cut off by snow, right?”

“Let’s hope not, but we must take all necessary precautions just in case.” Sansa smiled when she saw the expression of terror on his face. “Don’t worry, Petyr. We’ll be alright. Winterfell is a safe and nice place, and you’re our guest. We’ll make sure you’re comfortable here.”

He didn’t look very convinced but didn’t argue. Sansa smiled again.

“Come,” she said. “It’s cold out here.”

Petyr realized that he was shivering again. He stared at Sansa and felt amazed at how unaffected she seemed by the low temperatures. She lives here, he reminded himself. She’s used to the cold weather.

He tried to smile too and then followed her. In the distance he could see a small building made of wood. The workshop, he guessed. Well, as far as Petyr was concerned, Ned Stark could keep making swords as long as he wanted. Petyr wasn’t going to protest against spending more time alone with Sansa.

The barking of the dogs got louder as they moved closer to the porch. They sounded upset.

“The dogs are at the back of the house, in an enclosed courtyard,” Sansa explained. “Well, in truth not all of them are there right now. Grey Wind and Ghost are with my father in the workshop, and Nymeria and Shaggydog are with Arya, Rickon and my mother. Only Lady and Summer are here.”

“Wow, you have 6 dogs?”

“Yes. It was a Christmas gift from our father, 10 years ago. He wanted every one of his children to have their own pet, so he brought a litter of 6 puppies and told us to choose our favorite. Robb picked Grey Wind; Jon, Ghost; Rickon, Shaggydog; Bran, Summer; Arya, Nymeria and I chose Lady. A few years ago, Robb moved to Moat Cailin and Jon joined the Night’s Watch.

The Night’s Watch was also known as The Secret Intelligence Service of Westeros.

“And last autumn Bran started the college in The Gift.” Sansa continued. “Once Robb and Jon left, Grey Wind and Summer began to consider my father their absolute favorite person and insisted on accompanying him during his working sessions. As you’ve realized, unlike Lady and Summer, Grey Wind and Ghost are not barking. This means that everything is alright in the workshop and that they’ve not gotten bad vibes from you.”

“Does it mean that Lady and Summer have gotten bad vibes from me?” Petyr’s eyes sparkled with amusement.

“Oh, no!” Sansa laughed. “All our dogs bark when they are protecting the house and hear a stranger. Once my parents come home, we’ll introduce the animals to you, so they knew you’re a friend.

“Alright.” Petyr wasn’t a dog person, but he was willing to pet them and say nice things to them in a gentle tone if necessary. Anything so that the animals didn’t consider him a threat.

The porch steps creaked under their feet. Petyr let out a sigh of relief when they crossed the doorstep. The heat was turned on and the temperature was very pleasant. Sansa gave him another smile and closed the front door.

“The bedrooms are upstairs,” she said. “Yours is at the end of the corridor. It’s away from the others. My parents thought you’d like some privacy. If you want, once you’ve left your suitcase, I'll help you get more comfortable. I can make a hot drink. Coffee, tea, hot chocolate. Whatever you prefer.”

“Which one would you like to have?” Petyr asked, curious.

Sansa bit her lower lip just for a moment and answered:

“Hot chocolate topped with mini cinnamon cookies. I made the cookies last night and hid them so Rickon and Arya didn’t eat them all.” She gave him a wicked smile.

Petyr let out a laugh.

“That drink sounds delicious. I’d like to try it.”

“I’ll make two cups, then.”

“Thank you.”

They climbed the stairs in silence. Petyr realized that he was grinning and looked at Sansa out of the corner of his eye.

She also had a smile on her face.

 

3

“So, are you on holiday, Sansa?” Petyr asked while he stirred his cup of hot chocolate.

They were sitting at the kitchen table. Petyr had helped Sansa brew the drink and now the delicious smell of cocoa filled the air.

They hadn’t been in the bedroom too long. Petyr had just left his suitcase and hung his coat up on a hanger before going downstairs again with Sansa.

“Yes,” Sansa answered. “I work in a library and this year it’s the first time I’ve been able to take the week before Christmas off. What about you?”

Petyr smiled.

“I’ll took off Christmas Day and New Year’s Day.”

Sansa gave him an incredulous look.

“Aren’t they holidays at your company?”

“No, you have to include them specifically when you ask for your vacation time and keep your fingers crossed that the Lannisters agree.”

“Oh, I’m sorry. That sounds awful.” Sansa smiled at him with sympathy.

“Don’t worry, sweetling. I like my job and time flies when I’m at the office.”

Sansa tilted her head, a grin spreading across her face.

“What did you just call me?”

“Sweetling. Sorry, does it bother you? If so, I won’t say it again.”

“Oh, no. I like it. It just, I haven’t heard it before.”

“It’s a word from Old English, I think. I read it in a ballad in my teens and I never forgot it. It has something special. I like its musicality and, of course, its meaning.”

“Sweetling,” Sansa repeated the word as if she wanted to savor it.

Petyr took a sip of his hot chocolate, suppressing a smile. Sansa leaned back and stared at him, her eyes bright and expectant.

No one had ever looked at him like that. Petyr swallowed and placed the cup on the table again slowly. There had been women attracted to him in the past, but they had never stirred any emotion in him.

“Do you like it?”

“Mm?” Petyr looked disoriented.

“The hot chocolate.” Sansa said, smiling. “Do you like it?”

“Ah, yes. Yes, It’s delicious. Thank you.”

It was true. It’s been so long ago since he’d had hot chocolate that he’d almost forgotten its taste, and he found himself enjoying the beverage so much. I should have it more often, Petyr thought.

“I’m glad! My mother doesn’t like cookies in the drinks and she always makes a face when Rickon or I add them in our milkshake, orange juice, or hot chocolate. She cannot understand how Rickon and I can love it.”

“You add cookies to your orange juice?”

“Oh, yes, you should try it! In that case I use oatmeal cookies. It’s the perfect combination. If you like, I can make it while you’re here.”

“I’d love to, but I leave tomorrow. Your father and I agreed on that.”

Sansa bit her lower lip and looked as if she were trying to find the best way to say something.

“What’s wrong, sweetling?”

She rested her hands on the table and leaned forward.

“Petyr, I’m sorry but we cannot be sure that the weather will be nice enough for you to leave.”

“But the meteorologist said on the radio that if there’s snow, it would be tomorrow night, and my intention is to return home after lunch,” he protested.

He couldn’t spend more time than planned in Winterfell. He needed to work on Christmas Eve. He had to deal with some pending matters at the office.

Sansa placed her right hand in his, her expression kind but determined.

“I’m sorry but if the roads aren’t safe enough, you’ll have to stay with us a little longer.”

“Sansa…”

“Petyr.” She held his hand. “I don’t want anything bad to happen to you. Please. Don’t take unnecessary risks.”

He let out a deep breath, but deep down, he felt touched by her concern. When had been the last time that someone had showed that they cared about him?

Petyr placed his free hand on Sansa’s and looked her in the eye.

“Let’s not worry about what might happen tomorrow. Alright? We’ll see what’s the weather like in the morning.”

“Alright. But don’t think for a minute that I’m going to let you go if there’s a severe weather alert,” Sansa said in a playful tone.

Petyr smiled in spite himself.

“I don’t doubt it.”

 

4

Petyr and Sansa stood up when they heard a key turning in the lock.

“This must be my father with Grey Wind and Ghost,” Sansa said.

Before Petyr could reply, the front door opened, and they heard the sound of footsteps and claws against the wooden flooring.

“Hey!” Sansa squatted and extended her arms when the two dogs, one brown and the other white, came in the kitchen.

Petyr swallowed when he saw them. He knew that Giant Alaskan Malamutes were about 37 inches tall, but he’d never been near one before. Their size was impressive. They were as robust as bears.

The dogs trotted towards Sansa, wagging their tails.

“This is Grey Wind,” Sansa said, petting the head of the brown dog. “And this is Ghost,” she added, giggling when the white dog licked her cheek. “Come and say hi.”

“Are you sure?”

“They are not going to bite you, Petyr. They haven’t even growled at you.”

“Yeah, they have just ignored me.”

Sansa laughed.

“That’s a good sign, believe me. They don’t consider you a threat.”

“I’m relieved, sweetling.”

At that moment, Ned appeared at the doorstep. He stopped, his face contorting in a surprised expression.

“Mr. Baelish. I didn’t know you were already here.”

“Good morning, Mr. Stark.” Petyr said kindly and approached him. “Yes, luckily, there was barely any traffic.” He extended his hand.

Ned shook it, his brow a little creased.

“You should have told me,” he said looking at Sansa.

“I didn’t want to bother you, dad.”

“Don’t worry, Mr. Stark,” Petyr interceded. “Sansa has shown me my room and offered me a hot drink. She’s a great host.”

“That’s not the m…” Ned paused before finishing his sentence as if he’d realized there was no point in talking more about it. He sighed. “Well, it seems everything has been under control, right?

“Of course, Mr. Stark,” Petyr assured him. “No harm done, I promise.”

“Well, then let’s forget it.” Ned looked at his daughter before adding: “We’d better not mention it to Cat.”

Sansa and Petyr nodded. Ghost moved away from her and walked towards Petyr, sniffing at him. Petyr made eye contact with Sansa, asking her for advice.

“Extend your hand with your palm up and let him smell it.”

Petyr did so, trying to control his heartbeats and swallowed when the dog put his nose closer to his fingers.

“Very good,” Sansa encouraged him. “Now you just have to wait.”

“Wait until he bites me?” Petyr asked, his tone a little high-pitched.

Ned let out a laugh.

“You’re a funny man, Mr. Baelish.”

Sansa gave Petyr a sweet smile, and he felt calmer right away. He tried to respond in kind but then, Ghost opened his jaws and gave him a big lick on his hand. Petyr jumped.

“He likes you, Mr. Baelish,” Ned told him, making a seriou effort not to laugh.

Petyr’s face had paled with shock.

“Th… Thank you for the information, Mr. Stark,” he managed to say.

 

5

Once Petyr recovered a little from the episode with Ghost, he greeted both dogs with a few pats in the back and they nudged him on the legs, almost making him lose his balance.

Ned announced then that he was going to the shed for firewood, and left, tightening his jaw to suppress a new laugh. The dogs followed him, wagging their tails happily.

“You’ve done great.” Sansa told Petyr when they were alone. “Ghost and Grey Wind love you.”

“Do you think so?

“I do,” she said.

Petyr grinned.

“Does it mean that I’m safe?”

Sansa let out a laugh.

“For now. But I wouldn’t be too overconfident if I were you,” she joked.

Petyr feigned an expression of horror that made her laugh harder. He smiled, pleased about her reaction. When she calmed, she suggested that they play Guess Who? Petyr agreed, so they went to the dining room.

There was a huge Christmas tree in a corner decorated with red and golden balls, garlands, silver stars and small figurines.

Petyr hadn’t decorated his home yet. His intention was to put a nativity scene in the hall and hang a Santa Claus stocking on Christmas Eve and put them away again on New Year’s Day.

They had barely started to play Guess Who? when the front door opened and Catelyn, Arya and Rickon appeared carrying several brown paper bags. They looked flushed due to the cold.

“Petyr! What a surprise to see you so soon!” Catelyn exclaimed. She left the bags on the table and untied her scarf before walking towards him.

Sansa and Petyr stood up.

“How was your trip?” Catelyn asked him, shaking his hand.

“Good, thank you. How are you doing? It’s been so long since the last time we met.”

“You’re right, it’s been years. Gods. Life moves too fast, doesn’t it?”

“Indeed.” Petyr smiled kindly.

“I’m glad you’re here. This is the first time Ned has done business with someone and it’s nice to have a trustworthy person as intermediary.”

“Thank you, Cat. I appreciate your words.”

“I’m just saying the truth.”

Sansa cleared her throat.

“Mom, you should introduce Arya and Rickon to him.”

“Oh, you’re right, honey!” Catelyn turned to call her children. “Guys, come and greet Petyr!”

“Where’s your father?” she asked Sansa once the introductions were made.

“He’s gone for firewood.”

Sansa hadn’t finished saying it when Ned entered the house pulling a metal cart full of piled up logs.

“Oh, you’re already here. How was the trip to the grocery store?” he asked his wife.

“The lines were interminably long, and some products were out of stock, but we managed to find most of the stuff we were looking for,” Cat answered. “Now I’m going to make lunch. I figure it will be ready in an hour or so.”

Ned looked at Petyr.

“We could go to my study and talk about the Lannisters’ offer in the meantime.”

“Perfect,” Petyr said.

“I’ll help you, Mom.” Sansa told her mother and headed to the kitchen. When she passed near Petyr, she brushed his arm slightly though there was plenty of space in the room.

Ned was still looking at Petyr, so he tried to keep a composed face while he thought about how wicked Sansa was.

He’d have to respond in kind.

 

6

Catelyn and Sansa made a variety of toasted sandwiches, a tomato soup, and lemon bars for dessert.

“Mmm… This is the best soup I’ve ever tried. Congratulations,” Petyr said.

“Thank you.” Catelyn smiled. “It’s a family recipe. I make it often in autumn and winter because it’s ideal for cold weather and we all love it.”

It had been a long time since Petyr had eaten homemade food and he felt a warmth when he finished the last bit of his lemon bar, the blend of butter, sugar and lemon juice melting in his mouth.

“Took another one,” Sansa said offering him the tray.

“Thank you, but I cannot eat anything more. Everything was delicious.”

“Sansa loves lemon bars,” Arya intervened. “She can eat dozens in one sitting.”

“Arya, don’t speak with your mouth full!” Catelyn reprimand her.

“I don’t eat dozens of lemon bars in one sitting,” Sansa protested.

Petyr looked at her index finger and thumb covered in sugar. She smiled and licked them.

He shivered.

After lunch, they went to the living room to watch a Christmas movie on TV. Ned allowed the dogs in and the 6 animals laid down on the carpet and dozed.

There were two sofas and two armchairs in the living room. Ned and Catelyn chose the armchairs, while Arya and Rickon ran towards their favorite sofa,the one placed in the center of the room.

“Let Petyr sit there,” Catelyn told them.

“Oh, don’t worry, Cat, I’ll be perfectly fine on that sofa,” Petyr hurried to reply.

Sansa smiled and sat next to him, their legs brushing.

“Alright.” Catelyn dimmed the light and went to her seat, giving Arya and Rickon a reproving look as she did so.

“Do you like Christmas movies?” Sansa asked Petyr in a low voice when the movie started.

“I don’t think I’ve watched one before, sweetling,” he whispered.

“I cannot believe it.”

Petyr smirked and moved his head to murmur near her ear:

“It’s the truth.”

Sansa shivered when she felt his breath against her skin. She swallowed.

“So, this is your first time, then.”

Petyr raised his eyebrows, amused. Sansa giggled.

“Hey, we’re trying to watch this stupid movie!” Arya exclaimed.

“Arya, mind your manners!” Catelyn scolded her.

“Sorry,” she grumbled.

Petyr and Sansa exchanged a smile.

 

7

A howl startled Petyr in the middle of the movie.

“What’s that?”

“The wind,” Ned answered before Sansa could. He sounded troubled. “The weather is getting worse. A storm is likely coming.”

“I won’t be able to leave tomorrow, then,” Petyr said.

Catelyn exchanged a quick look with her husband.

“I’m sorry, Petyr,” Sansa touched his hand.

A lightning bolt lit up the room. Suddenly, the TV and the lamp turned off.

“Great, the electricity is knocked out,” Arya groaned. “Now we’ll be bored stiff.”

“I’ll bring candles from the pantry.” Catelyn stood up.

“I’ll go with you and check the fuses,” Ned said rubbing his face.

“We can play board games and sing Christmas carols to entertain us,” Rickon told Arya.

“I cannot wait.” Arya rolled her eyes.

Sansa and Petyr still remained sitting. She squeezed his hand gently and turned to him.

“Hey, it’s not the end of the world. We’ll be alright. We have plenty of food, blankets and the heat from the fireplaces. And, of course, you don’t have to participate in the games or sing if you don’t want to.”

Her words made Petyr smile. He caressed the back of her hand with his fingertips, pensive. It was truth that the chances of leaving Winterfell tomorrow were very low, but Sansa was right. He had to think positive. He’d already explained Ned Stark what the Lannister offer consisted of and although he seemed to like the conditions, he’d said he needed some time to think about his response. Maybe if Petyr stayed a little longer, he could manage to get a “yes” from him. And he could spend more time with Sansa. She was, by far, the best part of his visit. Petyr knew that he would never regret his decision to go to Winterfell, no matter how terrible the storm was.

He looked Sansa in the eye and despite the shadows, he saw concern in her expression. She was afraid that he might want to leave immediately, Petyr realized. He kissed her hand, trying to erase her doubts and said:

“I agree with you. We’ll be alright. And I’d like to participate if you and your family agree.

Sansa beamed and hugged him. Petyr sat still, surprised. A feeling of warmth spread across his body. It was even more comforting than the sensation he’d felt after he’d finished his lunch. He caressed her back, a little awkwardly.

“I’m so happy you’re here, Petyr,” Sansa whispered against his neck.

“I am too, sweetling. I am too.”

 

8

The weather got worse over the next few hours. The wind blew with such ferocity that the shutters rattled even though Ned had closed them. Outside, the trees seemed about to break in two and the snowflakes flew fast, making it very difficult to see.

Since the electricity didn’t come back, Ned roasted chestnuts and potatoes with garlic butter in the dining room fireplace, for dinner, and Catelyn made one extra-large pizza in the wood stove. 

“Luckily we can rely on the fire,” she said.

She asked Petyr and her children what toppings they wanted. Arya and Rickon hurried to say their favorite ingredients:

“Pepperoni, parmesan and oregano!” Richon shouted.

“Sausage and bacon!” Arya exclaimed.

“What are your favorites, Petyr?” Sansa asked.

“I like all topping save pineapple.”

Sansa laughed.

“Me too. But my favorites are cheddar, onion and ham.”

“It’s incredible. I usually order those ingredients on my pizza, along with black olives.”

“Ah, I like black olives too!” Sansa’s eyes brightened, and she turned to her mother. “Mom, could you add those toppings?”

“Of course. I’ll put tomato sauce as the basis and divide the pizza in three: one third will have pepperoni, parmesan and oregano; other third, sausages and bacon; and the last one will have cheddar, onion, ham and black olives. Is that alright?”

“It’s perfect!” Sansa said.

They dined by candlelight. The dogs continued dozing on the carpet, indifferent to the situation.

After dinner, they played Monopoly until their eyelids started to feel heavy and they had to make great efforts to keep them open.

“I think it’s time to sleep,” Catelyn said, standing up. “But first, Sansa, dear, could you bring me the hot-water bottles from the corridor closet? I’m going to boil some water. Although all the fireplaces are lit, the bottles will help us keep our feet warm in bed, at least for a while.

“Sure, Mom.”

“I’ll help you,” Petyr intervened and saw how Sansa’s face brightened.

“Thank you. I could use some help.”

“It’s a pleasure, Sansa.” Petyr headed towards the corridor and brushed her arm when he passed near her, smirking.

 

9

A lost soul seemed to be wandering the house, but it was just the wind.

Petyr couldn’t stop shivering in his bed. Neither the fireplace nor the hot-water bottle was enough. He felt as if he could become a frozen statue any minute now.

Toc toc. The sounds of someone knocking at the door startled him.

Petyr sat up in the bed and tried to control the tremors in his body.

“Come in.”

When the door opened, he saw Sansa. She wore blue pajamas with a slogan that said “Winter is coming.” 

“Hi.” She smiled and closed the door again after entering the room. She carried a blanket and a thermos.

“Hi, sweetling.” Petyr stared at her, curious. They had wished each other good night about half an hour ago.

“I thought you could use an extra blanket,” she explained, offering it to him.

“Thank you.” Petyr took it and hurried to add it above the other one.

Sansa let out a laugh.

“You really needed it, right?

“Yeah. I’m not used to the cold.”

Sansa looked at him sympathetically.

“I’ve also brought you a thermos with cinnamon milk. I’ve heard it helps to get to sleep faster.”

“Thank you.” Petyr took the thermos and placed it on the nightstand.”

Sansa stood still, her eyes fixed on him and her mouth a little open.

“Anything else, sweetling?

“You’re still shivering.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll be alright.”

“You know? I’ve heard that pressing your body against another body helps you get warmer,” Sansa said as if she was just letting him know an interesting fact.

His eyes twinkled in amusement.

“What are you suggesting, Sansa?

She held her hands behind her back and smiled.

“I’m offering to help you get warmer, Petyr.”

“Why? Is this a compassionate gesture?”

“You know that it’s not. I want to share your bed. Just to cuddle.”

“Of course.”

“I’m serious. I love to cuddle and hug the people I appreciate and feel comfortable with. There’s nothing sexual in it.”

Petyr grinned when he heard that.

“Does it mean that you appreciate me and feel comfortable with me?”

Sansa sighed, trying to suppress a smile.

“Can I stay with you in the bed for a while or not?”

“Of course, sweetling.” Petyr moved away the sheet and the blankets.

“Thank you.” Sansa sat on the mattress. She smelled of raspberry.

Petyr laid down, facing her. They made eye contact, but Sansa averted her eyes quickly and adjusted her side of the pillow.

“Are you alright?” he asked gently.

“Yes.” Sansa smiled and gave the pillow a few last taps before laying down as well.

Their eyes made contact again but this time, she didn’t look away. Petyr saw trust in her eyes. He didn’t want to break it.

“Can I rest my hand on your chest? Sansa asked.

He nodded. The touch sent shivers down his spine.

“Thank you,” she whispered. “You can put your arm around me, if you like.”

He did so, almost hesitant. The fabric of her pajamas was soft, and she was warm.

“You must have made a pact with a supernatural creature. How can you be so warm?”

Sansa laughed.

“You are too, Petyr. I can feel it through your shirt.”

“I feel as if I have ice in my veins,” he confessed.

“Then we should move closer,” she said and added, “If you want, of course.”

“I do,” he breathed.

Sansa moved until their bodies were pressed against each other.

“Better?” she muttered.

“Yes, thank you.” Petyr held her tightly.

Sansa rested her face on his chest.

“I know the blizzard has been a mishap for you but I’m glad you have to stay with us for a few days more.”

Petyr smiled and caressed her hair.

“Your parents don’t think the same. They’d have preferred for me to leave tomorrow.”

“Nonsense. It will be fun to spend Christmas Eve and Day with you. Sadly we’ve already decorated the house. It would have been great for you to decorate it with us.”

Petyr let out a laugh.

“You’re trying to infect me with Christmas spirit?”

“Yes.” Sansa laughed too. “The day after tomorrow you’ll be singing Jingle Bells, Away in a Manger, Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas and Carol of the Bells.

“I love Carol of the Bells, but it seems really difficult to sing.”

“So you don’t oppose singing the others?” Sansa teased and let out a loud laugh when Petyr tickled her ribs. “Petyr! My parents could hear us!”

“You said this bedroom was away from the others.”

“I did, but they could hear us still.”

“Hmm… What Ned Stark would say if he caught his daughter here?” he hummed against her hair and kissed her ear.

Sansa giggled, breathless.

“He would kill you.”

“Do you think so?” He ran his hand along her back and neck and smirked when she trembled.

“I’m certain,” she answered.

“Hmm… Should we stop then?” He buried his fingers in her hair and moved his face closer to hers.

Her eyes sparkled.

“We should,” she whispered.

Petyr moved his hand away from her hair. She grabbed it quickly.

“We should, but I don’t want to,” she clarified.

“Neither do I,” he confessed.

She touched his face.

“Petyr.”

“Yes, sweetling?”

“Kiss me.”

He didn’t wait to hear it twice. He had wanted to do it since the first time he’d seen her by the fence. A Snow Maiden in the middle of nowhere.

He placed his hand on her nape and dragged her closer. When their lips touched, he felt her arm around his body. She wanted him as near as possible and Petyr was willing to grant it.

Sansa opened her mouth and moaned when his tongue touched hers. Petyr kissed her hungrily trying to muffle her sounds, and she ran her hand over his left temple.

It was Sansa who broke the contact.

“I’m sorry,” she panted.

“Why?” He looked at her in surprise.

“Because I told you I just wanted to cuddle. I haven’t kept my promise.”

Petyr tried to suppress a laugh.

“I assure you that I’m not upset, sweetling.”

Sansa gave him a playful tap on his arm.

“But I meant it,” she insisted. “I was happy with the idea of just cuddling with you.”

Petyr’s expression turned worried.

“Do you regret the kiss?”

“No, no!” Sansa said quickly. “It’s just that I couldn’t help but think of Joffrey.”

“Joffrey?”

“My ex-boyfriend,” she explained. “I broke up with him two years ago, and we were only together a couple of months, but it was the only romantic relationship I’ve ever had.”

“And you miss him?”

“No!” Sansa eyes opened wide. “It… It wasn’t a good experience at all.”

“I’m sorry.”

“He really never treated me well but at first I didn’t want to see it.”

“Because you loved him.”

“I had idealized him,” she corrected. “I think I never actually loved him. He was selfish and cruel. He loved to bully other people.” Sansa swallowed before continuing: “He never wanted to do anything with me. He just wanted me to... you know. To fuck. And when I didn’t feel like it, he insulted me.”

Petyr touched her face gently.

“I’m so sorry, Sansa. He was an asshole, and he should live alone in an uninhabited place where he can’t harm other living beings. No one should be pressured to have sex.”

“I agree.” She gave him a faint smile and took his hand. She kissed it and added: “Let’s not talk more about him. He doesn’t deserve another thought.”

“Alright.” Petyr pecked her on the forehead.

The corners of her mouth moved upwards. She curled up, her hand on his chest again and asked:

“What are your favorite books?”

“My favorite books?”

“Uh-huh.” She nodded.

“Well, I mainly read essays, dystopian and suspense thrillers. Some of my favorite books are _The Prince_ , _1984_ , _Fahrenheit 451_ , _The New Organon_ and the _Philip Marlowe series_.

“Interesting,” she murmured, and Petyr could sense her smile.

“Why is it interesting?”

“Oh, nothing,” she said in an innocent tone. “You should try to sleep, Petyr. I’ll stay with you a little longer, but I’ll have to go back to my bedroom soon.”

“Okay.” Petyr closed his eyes and murmured: “Good night, sweetling.”

“Good night, Petyr.”

 

10

It was the best Christmas holiday for Petyr Baelish. On Christmas Eve, he sang Christmas carols by the fireplace, dined on turkey with baked apples and pudding, and played Scrabble until the early morning. There was something special in celebrating Christmas Eve by candlelight, he thought while drinking his glass of champagne.

When they decided to end the evening, after finishing the 10th round of the Scrabble, Sansa offered to pick up the pieces and save the game in its place, and to wash the glasses.

“I’ll help you,” Petyr said in a casual tone.

Once they were alone, Sansa put her arms around his neck and kissed him as if that was the last time they were going to see each other.

They also kissed while picking up the pieces of the Scrabble, and while washing the glasses in the kitchen. Sansa let out a breathless laugh when the soapy water splashed her sleeves. Petyr rolled up them and trailed kisses down her arms. She threw her head back and dragged him closer. Their mouths met, hungrily. They tasted like champagne and vanilla pudding. Petyr caressed her hips one, two, three times and then lifted her and sat her on the countertop.

“Petyr,” she gasped, her eyes joyful and her chest moving rapidly.

He kissed her again, not caring about the possibility that the others could hear them.

“Petyr, touch me,” she panted.

He gave her an amused smile.

“I’m touching you, sweetling.”

But in truth he’d been avoiding her most intimate places. He didn’t want to cross any boundaries.

Sansa took his hands and place them on her stomach in response. Then, she moved them up. Petyr felt her shiver and thought that was beautiful. He wished he could hold that moment in his memory forever.

“Touch me everywhere, Petyr.” She closed her eyes when he caressed her breasts.

“Like this, sweetling?”

“Oh, yes.” She leaned back, lost in the sensations.

Petyr kissed her jaw and nibbled her right earlobe.

“More. I want more,” she whispered and pushed him aside gently to take off her pajamas.

“Sansa, wait. Are you sure?”

She looked him in the eye, smiling.

“I’ve never been surer about anything.”

“Alright. Then, would you let me?” he asked brushing her shirt with his fingertips.

“Do you want to undress me, Petyr Baelish?” she asked in a mischievous tone.

“Nothing would please me more.”

“Oh, I could come up with other things that would please you more.”

“Such as?” He leaned forward but stopped a few inches away from her mouth and waited for her answer.

“Such as touching me,” she whispered.

Petyr slid his hands under her shirt and massaged her belly. He smirked when he saw how she gritted her teeth to suppress a moan.

“And?” he asked, relentless.

She took a breath, shuddering, and said with difficulty:

“And kissing me.”

He kissed her sweetly.

“Very well, Sansa, your guess is right.” He paused to look at her and then moved his hands upwards. Sansa arched her back when he touched her breasts. “Can you come up with anything else?”

“Yes,” she panted.

“What is it?”

She sat up straight and brushed the zip of his trousers.

“May I, Petyr?

“Yes,” he answered, his heart beating fast, as if it were going to jump out of his chest.

They undressed each other and caressed the other’s body until they felt their skin burning. Sansa sat again on the countertop, and Petyr slid his fingers across her folds.

“Are you sure, Sansa?”

“Yes. I’m on the pill so you don’t need to use a condom.” She cupped his face with her hands. “Are you sure, Petyr?”

“Yes.” He smiled and tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear. “But know that we can stop at any moment, no matter the reason.”

“I know, thank you.”

“No need to thank me for that, sweetling. Everybody should follow that rule.”

Sansa hugged him and whispered: “You’re right.”

They kissed one more time. Then, Petyr thrusted slowly until he was inside her. He was relieved that she hadn’t flinched, not even once. She was warm and tight.

Sansa put her legs around his waist and breathed.

Petyr kissed her neck and moved his face to look at her in the eye.

“Are you alright?”

“Yes,” she said. “And you?”

“I am too, sweetling.”

“You can move now, if you want.”

“Alright,” Petyr kissed her nose and nibbled her upper lip. After that, he began to thrust.

“Oh, gods.” Sansa closed her eyes.

“Does it feel good?” He smiled.

“Oh, yes, Petyr.”

“I’m glad,” he thrusted again.

“Don’t stop, please.”

“I won’t.” He kissed her mouth while moving inside her, their breaths ragged.

They didn’t last long. Petyr muffled Sansa’s moan with a kiss when she reached her peak and he barely could thrust a couple of times more before coming as well. He shuddered and buried his face on her neck, exhausted but happy.

A few seconds after, he felt Sansa shake with laughter from exhilaration and release.

“Merry Christmas Eve, Petyr.”

He smiled against her skin and tried to move to look into her eyes, but his muscles felt weak. Sansa laughed harder realizing that and pecked his head. He rubbed her neck with her cheek tenderly, accepting that he needed a little more time to recover and said:

“Merry Christmas, my love.”

 

11

They all slept until noon. Dressed still in pajamas, they gathered in the living room and sat around the tree to open their gifts.

“Wow, a Monopoly Game of Thrones!” Arya exclaimed. “Look, Rickon. It’s amazing!”

Petyr had sat separated from the others, feeling a little out of place. This was an intimate moment, and he didn’t want to bother them. But if he left the room it would be considered impolite. He didn’t know what to do.

Sansa moved closer to him, crawling on the carpet. Her eyes were shining. She carried a wrapped package decorated with stars.

“Merry Christmas, Petyr,” Sansa said, giving it to him.

“But I’ve nothing to give you in return,” he replied, her gesture taking him totally by surprise.

“Your presence here is more than enough,” she assured him in a lowered voice.

He looked down to the package and swallowed. He couldn’t get emotional. Not with the other Starks there.

He unwrapped the package. It was a book.

_Do Androids Dream of Electric Sheep?_

“I’d have liked to buy you a gift but, since we are cut off by snow, it’s impossible to go shopping,” she explained. “So, I’ve been looking for a book that could suit your tastes on my shelves. I hope I made a good choice and you don’t mind the fact that it’s not a new copy.”

“The fact that it was your copy made it even more special, Sansa,” he said with sincerity, his voice sounding a little hoarse. “Thank you. Thank you so much.”

Sansa gave a brief look at her parents to make sure they weren’t paying attention. Then, she turned her gaze towards Petyr again and placed her hand in his.

“Merry Christmas, Petyr.”

He breathed, overwhelmed. Was this a dream or it was real?

Sansa looked again at her parents and then murmured:

“Oh, I’m being ridiculous! A hug is nothing bad. They shouldn’t be mad."

“What are you talking ab…?” Petyr interrupted when Sansa put her arms around his body. “Oh.” He didn’t dare move, afraid that she could break the hug.

“Does it feel good?” she asked.

“Yes,” he answered, and then remembered that he hadn’t wished her a Merry Christmas. “Merry Christmas.”

Sansa held him tightly.

“Promise me that we’ll continue seeing each other once you leave,” she whispered.

“I promise, my love.”


End file.
